In recent years, as the capacities of record mediums such as hard disks have been increased, computer devices such as personal computers have been able to manage large numbers of files.
As the number of files that can be managed increases, it is becoming important to quickly retrieve a desired file from such a large number of files. As a general file retrieval method, a desired file is retrieved from a list of files that are arranged for example in the order of file names, file creation dates, file sizes, file types, and so forth. As an another file retrieval method, files are iconized using a GUI (Graphical User Interface). In this case, when a file is a picture file, its image is iconized.
Patent Document 1, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-288015, discloses a technique of which a file is retrieved on the basis of a user's conceptual memory corresponding to attribute information that the user has designated when he or she has created the file.
Various types of information such as text data, picture data, moving picture data, audio data, and program data are stored in a record medium. In the past, when these information was stored in a record medium, it was categorized and registered for example on the basis of file names, titles assigned to data contents, and/or additional information about data. Thus, when stored information was retrieved, it was necessary to input a file name and/or a title with input means such as a keyboard. Thus, such an operation was very bothersome.
In addition, when a file name or the like did not represent contents of the file, it was very difficult to retrieve the file.
In addition, when picture data or audio data were retrieved, it was necessary to directly browse picture data or listen to audio data. In particular, when a large amount of data was stored, it was very bothersome to retrieve desired data.
In addition, in many past retrieval methods, desired information was retrieved based on a list. Thus, information retrieval was relied on the sense of sight. When information retrieval from a large amount of information is relied on the sense of sight, since information is not displayed in one page, it is necessary to perform a bothersome operation such as scroll the screen, resulting in making user's eyes tired.